


Intoxicated Discoveries

by SalaciousMind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousMind/pseuds/SalaciousMind
Summary: When you’re drunk you can end up in quite a few situations you would otherwise never encounter. Situations like that tend to teach you a lot about yourself. For Ichigo, all it takes is for a certain captain to get frisky when they’re both smashed to discover that his sexual preferences... may not lay in directions he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, people. Ichigo is extremely reluctant here and quite drunk (but not entirely unwilling though the signs for that are pretty subtle and debatable), so there are quite a few of you who would tag this as 'rape'. I have not tagged it that because I associate that tag with violent rape (which this isn't), but it is _definitely_ morally questionable to the highest degree (in RL Kyouraku would deserve more than a few broken bones). If you aren't into coercion this story is probably not something you enjoy.

 

Ichigo hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had just tried to be kind and had dragged Kyouraku's drunken ass home after the party, giving the tired-looking Ukitake a reprieve. Poor guy had to be dragged off by Unohana for coughing too much, but he had looked so worried about his friend that Ichigo had decided to make sure Kyouraku got home safely. Sure, it had been tricky, being quite unsteady from drinking so much himself, but it should have been just a routine thing, just simply dumping the intoxicated man in his bed and then leave.

He hadn’t expected the older man to latch on and do… _this_.

Kyouraku had grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, rolling him on his back and trapping his wrists with one hand as he raked his teeth across Ichigo’s throat and collarbone.

The unexpected rush of pleasure that had followed the assault on his neck had kept him distracted long enough for Kyouraku to work the knots on his pants loose. Man, that guy was fast. When did he get his coordination back? By the time Ichigo had realized that Kyouraku had hooked his thumb in his underwear, the man had already pulled both his pants and his underwear off in one smooth motion.

Ichigo had quickly pushed himself up, getting onto his knees and had been ready to stand up and bolt, when Kyouraku had yanked him forward by his wrists, leaning his not-so-inconsiderable weight on Ichigo’s back to pin him.

And while Ichigo wouldn’t have had any problem throwing off one of the younger captains, Kyouraku was proving himself too strong for Ichigo to dislodge. Ichigo was helpless against the Shinigami’s greater power.

It really shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it had. Ichigo blamed the alcohol.

The top of his uniform had been pulled up and pushed over his head to bare his back, the fabric bunching around his arms and restraining him further. And now a large, callused hand was running over his behind, warm and rough and making his skin break out in goosebumps. It didn’t help that Kyouraku was planting heavy kisses down his neck and shoulder blades, finding sensitive little spots along Ichigo’s spine and ribs he hadn’t known he had. His ministrations were threatening to turn Ichigo into quivering putty. It was kind of terrifying, the effect those touches had on him.

Something _clinked_ out of his sight, like glass or porcelain, and Ichigo’s breath hitched as something slick and warm pressed between his cheeks, steadily forcing its way past his barriers with a burning sensation. In, out, pushing and pulling at his clenching rim. There was so much slippery fluid that Ichigo could feel some drip down his crack and coat his balls.

It was too sudden. Too fast. And Ichigo had clearly drunk too much himself, because he couldn’t stop the arousal from curling hotly in his gut.

Kyouraku was a handsome man. Kind, yet strong and fierce. Ichigo would not deny that some of his fantasies had involved the older Shinigami.

But not like this. He hadn’t imagined it to be like this.

Gods, why was Kyouraku even doing this?

“C-captain Kyouraku,” Ichigo gasped, writhing in the older man’s grasp. “S- _stop._ ”

The older man didn’t react, only pressing Ichigo down a bit harder as a second oil-slick finger was added, stretching him further. Against his will Ichigo moaned as those wicked fingers brushed against something that shot a powerful pulse of pleasure through his body, weakening his limbs.

And then Kyouraku did it again.

And again.

Dizzy, Ichigo tried to wrest himself free, but Kyouraku held him fast. He might as well have been a kitten pinned under the paw of a lion. A third and then a fourth finger, and Ichigo hated how the sensation of being opened up by them eroded his strength. Why was he incapable of resisting Kyouraku’s touch? It wasn’t like him to give in like this. Surely the sake hadn’t incapacitated him so much?

“Kyouraku,” he tried again, trying to ignore the dirty squelching sounds Kyouraku's sinful fingers made as they pulled apart to open his entrance wider. “Kyouraku-taichou, _q-quit it._ I’m not– I don’t want–“

“Hush,” Kyouraku breathed against his ear, the smell of sake rolling from him in waves. “You like it.”

“No–“

Fingers twisted and curled, _hard,_ and whatever Ichigo had wanted to say was lost in a wave of fever-hot sensation. Spots danced before his eyes.

Ichigo barely felt the fingers leaving him, too busy trying to get his breath back.

Fabric rustled and something wet and blunt brushed against his entrance. Ichigo’s breath whooshed out him as he was filled in one slow, smooth motion, stretched to his limits with something thick and hot and _long_ reaching deep inside him. So deep he felt as if it was touching his spine, his stomach and the back of his throat all at once. He hadn’t been stretched nearly enough for the hard flesh that was filling him now. It ached, and yet it touched some messed up part of his psyche that _craved_ that ache, that hot hardness spreading him open.

Fucking hell, Kyouraku was _inside him._

Ichigo was trembling, the last bit of strength leaving him as the captain leaned over him, pushing just a little deeper into his wet passage. Ichigo let out a breathless, keening wail as the older man pulled back and pushed inside him again, so hard he almost shoved Ichigo’s face into the mattress.

Fuck. He was impaled on warm, living flesh and he couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Behind him, Kyouraku grunted with satisfaction. Teeth found Ichigo's neck, scrapping across his sensitive skin before biting down on tense muscles, hard enough to leave a vivid mark. Ichigo groaned at the unexpected thrill that ran through him. A callused hand closed around his shaft and Ichigo was surprised to find himself rock hard.

Kyouraku chuckled in his ear as his thumb rubbed over Ichigo's crown, teasing his slit and spreading his pre-come. Ichigo shuddered at the sensation.

“See? Told you you’d like it.”

Ichigo shook his head, trying to deny it. He wanted to yell, to shout that he didn’t ask for sex, that he had never wanted someone who ignored his protests. He wanted to tell Kyouraku that arousal didn’t mean _consent_ , especially because Kyouraku hadn’t asked, but his own mind and body betrayed him. Instead of horror he could only feel a searing, molten delight at the forcefulness of Kyouraku’s actions.

Talk about kinks he hadn’t known he had, Ichigo thought dazedly as Kyouraku fucked him hard and deep, making him cry out every time the older man moved inside him. Coercion was apparently a thing for him. Or maybe forced seduction was, he couldn't remember the difference right now.

Then Kyouraku shifted, changing his angle a little, and all thought left Ichigo as all his nerves flared at once.

When Ichigo came down from his high the bed beneath him was sticky with release and Kyouraku was pounding into him with grunts of pleasure. The man leaned over him, panting heavily in his ear, teeth digging into the flesh of his neck. Gods, he was going to look like he had been mauled by an animal in the morning, Ichigo just knew it.

“You’re wonderful,” Kyouraku growled huskily. “So lovely, Ichigo.”

So Kyouraku wasn’t so far gone that he had no idea who he had forced into his bed. Ichigo wanted to be angry, to rage at the intoxicated man, even though he knew that the Shinigami couldn’t entirely be held accountable for his actions, but pleasure prevented any form of coherence in his thoughts.

Harsh kisses, pressed against the side of his face, a tongue sneaking out to brush the corner of his mouth. Ichigo let out a sound that might have been a whimper as Kyouraku’s ministrations intensified.

“Should’ve taken you to bed sooner,” Kyouraku panted, rough hands wandering over Ichigo’s sweaty skin, leaving tingling trails of heat in his wake.

Ichigo’s breath halted in his lungs in a way that had nothing to do with the way Kyouraku was taking him. “W-what?”

“Hmm,” came the drunken rumble, deepened by satisfaction. “Wanted you. _So_ bad. Don’t see why I thought it’s a bad idea. Just look at you. You’re right at home on my cock.”

Kyouraku. Had wanted him. And from the sound of it, had wanted him for a _while._

“Then why didn’t you _ask?”_ Ichigo snarled between gasps. Or tried to snarl. He was too breathless do anything but hiss.

“Didn’t want you to say no.”

Oh. Oh, _fuck._ Ichigo whimpered, shaking from the effect those words had on him. That confirmed it. Coercion was _definitely_ a thing.

“My. Look how hard you are for me.”

Ichigo's breath hitched as a callused hand fondled his cock and balls, spreading slick come over the sensitive skin and gripping him tightly. Ichigo couldn’t have stopped the clenching of his muscles for the life of him.

Kyouraku came with an almost predatory snarl. Ichigo felt pulsing bursts of liquid warmth deep within him and had to hide his face in the crook of his arm as he shuddered with horrified arousal.

Because he really wanted Kyouraku to keep doing that.

Kyouraku’s movements had changed into a deep, slow grind, hips twitching as the older man bathed Ichigo’s insides with his seed, shooting it far deeper than his even his cock could reach. It filled Ichigo like a liquid extension of Kyouraku's thick shaft, pushing hotly against his inner walls as it creeped deeper with every spurt of the captain’s release. There was so much that Ichigo felt a trickle of creamy wetness escape his abused passage. Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed and just breathed for a while, because he really didn’t want to think of what was leaking out of him. Or rather, how it made him feel.

Dirty. Used. Aroused beyond reason, because apparently, coercion wasn’t embarrassing enough as a kink. Being filled with come to the point of overflowing just had to act as an aphrodisiac too.

And Kyouraku was still hard inside him. That couldn’t be normal.

Some of the weight left his back, but before he could move large hands grabbed and squeezed the globes of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his stuffed hole. Ichigo squirmed at the feeling.

“Look at you. So wet and full. All red and stretched, it’s like you’re sucking me off.”

Ichigo felt like dying, so embarrassed was he. Kyouraku sounded so _pleased._ Ichigo wondered if it was the praise or the dirty talk that made heat coil like agitated snakes in his stomach.

“K-Kyouraku-taichou…,” he moaned, not sure how to respond to his body’s demands.

Kyouraku hummed and started to move again, almost leisurely compared to the previous pounding he had given Ichigo. It hurt a little, his insides tender and a little bruised after being fucked so hard, despite the generously applied lubricant and the semen slicking him up.

He was sure the pain shouldn’t be arousing.

“When I’m done with you,” the man murmured between thrusts, “you’re going to be dripping seed for weeks. You have such a greedy hole. I bet I could fill you up until your entire belly is swollen and it would still be hungry for more.”

Ichigo shuddered at that, unable to suppress a deep, drawn-out moan at the thought. It was a ridiculous proposition of course, but right now, those words sounded like the best idea in the world.

Kyouraku sure did his best to fulfil it. Ichigo lost count of how many times he was taken or how often he was brought to completion by hard flesh filling him and callus-rough hands stroking his cock. When Kyouraku finally allowed them to collapse in a sweaty heap between the blankets, Ichigo’s bones and muscles felt weak like limp noodles and his thighs were coated with the older man’s release. His legs and crotch were wet and sticky and his insides felt bloated with Kyouraku's seed, so much had been released inside him. His ass hurt and his balls and cock ached from all the times Kyouraku had made him come, emptied to the point he had been coming dry the last few times the older Shinigami had wrung another orgasm out of him. Ichigo was dizzy and was constantly seeing spots. Thinking was near impossible.

Kyouraku immediately fell asleep, clutching Ichigo to his chest.

 _Fuck. Is he going to sleep while inside me?_ Ichigo thought distantly.

It sure felt that way. Kyouraku’s length had softened but wasn’t _gone,_ still buried inside him to the root. A living plug to keep him full with Kyouraku's thick semen. The thought of staying impaled the whole night was mortifyingly appealing. Kyouraku would be able to continue fucking him the moment he woke up.

Exactly how many kinks was Kyouraku gonna make him discover?

Ichigo shifted and had to bite back a whimper as the large shaft within him brushed against over-sensitized nerves.

Should he? He doubted his poor ass could take another pounding at this point, but the idea of waking up with Kyouraku already hard inside him was terribly arousing.

But no. That would only hurt him. He definitely wasn’t going to be up for sex for a while as it was. Better to just avoid aggravating his abused muscles further.

Shaken and still weak in the knees, Ichigo tried to pull himself loose. The slight movement made the room spin as his complete exhaustion and the alcohol reminded him of their presence. The man’s shaft rubbed against his insides with every move, pulling another dribble of creamy semen from his used hole. It didn’t help that Kyouraku was holding him tight against him, even in his sleep. A heavy arm laid around his waist while the other was wrapped tight around his chest. Ichigo couldn’t get them to budge.

Great.

Well, that was one decision made then.

With a huff he let his head thump onto a pillow. His eyes felt heavy and he was too goddamn tired to put up a fight anymore. Fine then. He would sleep like this and hope tomorrow wouldn’t hurt too much.

Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off.

**~X~**

Shunsui was having the most wonderful morning. He’d just had a lovely dream and something warm and wet was enveloping his aching morning wood with velvet tightness. There was a pleasantly slender male body in his arms to squeeze tight as he relieved his body’s needs inside his temporary lover. All he had to do was move his hips and instant gratification was his.

In his arms his partner squirmed, sounding barely conscious and confused. Shunsui loved having his partners like this, while their muscles were still weak and loose with sleep and they couldn’t do anything but let him do as he pleased to their bodies.

Though he could do without the note of pain in his partner’s voice. That wasn’t appealing. 

Hm.

With his eyes still closed he trailed a hand down his partner’s stomach, wreathing his hand with healing energy to alleviate the soreness that his latest lover was no doubt feeling. He was no small man, and he knew that he had the habit to take his lovers often and hard when he was drunk. From how wet his partner still was inside, last night had probably been a marathon. Shunsui could feel  his own thick cream slip out as he fucked the man in his arms, smoothening the ride.

Ah, that was better. The pain had turned into pleasure, and my, did his latest lover sound lovely in the throes of passion. Clearly he had taken a wonderful prize home with him. How lucky.

Hmm, almost there. And from the way his lover was trembling and clenching, he was near as well.

The near-scream his lithe lover made when he crested was enough for Shunsui to follow him over the edge. Ah, there was no greater pleasure than filling his lovers when they were writhing from reaching their peak. This one was particularly lovely. His lover’s passage was clenching and unclenching in an erratic pattern, tight and hot and massaging his spurting manhood perfectly, as if his lover was trying to milk his cock for all it was worth.

Shunsui had always liked his lovers to be greedy for his seed. Loved making them take it deep inside. And the lithe man in his arms loved to accommodate him, making tiny helpless noises with every burst released inside him.

No wonder the his temporary partner had been so sore. Really, how could Shunsui resist taking him again? He couldn’t even manage it when sober, and last night he had been anything but that. He had always been a hedonist.

Shunsui grinded against his lover’s hot ass, making sure his lover felt every inch of his excitement. His mouth found his lover’s neck, running his tongue over the skin there, feeling his partner flinch beneath his lips. Hm, now why did that taste slightly bloody?

“Kyouraku, I swear to god, if you bite me _again_ I’m going to punch you _so hard_ ,” his partner groaned.

Shunsui’s eyes flew open when he recognized the voice of the one in his arms. Sweaty orange hair filled most of his vision, along with the curve of an ear. Dark purple bruises and vivid bite marks littered the sun-tanned skin before him.

Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki was in his arms. The kid he had watched with lewd interest but had decided not to pursue because he was _way too young for him._

The kid he had apparently fucked through the mattress last night. And again this morning.

Good grief, what had he done? He knew what he was like when he was drunk, and poor Ichigo had been his victim. Shunsui knew that he was quite a bit more forceful when he was intoxicated than anyone was comfortable with. Not to the point of forcing himself on someone completely unwilling, but definitely pushing too much when someone was reluctant to allow his advances. Which was why it was always either Juushirou who brought him home, or Juushirou would enlist someone he was sure Shunsui wasn’t interested in. Or people just left him to wander home alone, that happened too.

He was sure ‘oops’ and ‘sorry’ weren’t going to be enough.

Good gods, had Ichigo even had sex before yet? If last night had been Ichigo’s first time he knew he wouldn’t been able to live with himself. Ichigo couldn’t have been completely unwilling or Shunsui was sure he’d woken with a broken jaw instead of a hard-on, but what were the odds that Ichigo wouldn’t regret giving in to him?

“Kyouraku? Oh, fuck gods, don’t tell me you’re awake,” Ichigo said, sounding mortified.

Despite his guilt at his possibly forceful deflowering of the young Shinigami in his arms, Shunsui just had to ask. “Did you think I was taking you in my sleep?”

He watched in fascination as a flush of red crawled over Ichigo’s neck and the bit of cheek he could see from behind. It was an attractive sight, but not one he could enjoy right now. He didn’t like how Ichigo curled up a little as if ashamed.

“Hey, hush, none of that,” Shunsui soothed. Very careful not to hurt the young man, Shunsui pulled out and turned Ichigo around. Ichigo gasped as Shunsui left him, and then let his breath go in a shuddering sigh. Shunsui felt his mouth go dry at the brief look he caught of thick white cream spilling out of Ichigo's delicious hole. When coming face to face with Shunsui, Ichigo ducked his head to hide his expression, but Shunsui still caught a glimpse of it.

Shunsui’s eyes widened.

Agitation. Desire. Lust. Humiliation. A blush so vivid that it clashed with the tangerine shade of his hair.

But no anger. No hatred or pain, except for some mild discomfort. And he didn’t see much regret either.

 _Oh._ Oh, that was entirely unhelpful.

“Ichigo-kun? Are you alright?”

Crimson as the most vibrant of sunsets, Ichigo nodded.

Shunsui scratched his head, not sure how to proceed. “… I guess we were really drunk last night?”

Ichigo looked up, and now there was some apprehension on his face.

Shunsui considered what might have put it there. “Not that I didn’t enjoy myself, assuming my fuzzy memories can be trusted, but it certainly isn’t what I’d planned at the beginning of the party,” he tried.

This time Ichigo almost looked amused, some kind of rueful agreement flickering in his eyes.

Ichigo still wasn’t talking. Shunsui mentally braced himself and asked almost offhandedly, “I hope I was okay for your first time?”

Ichigo stilled, his blush darkening even further. Any more and he would be turning purple. And he wasn’t refuting the first-time comment, damn it. Maybe it was just out of embarrassment, but even if that was the case, he couldn’t be all that experienced if he blushed like that. “I… yeah, I – it was okay,” Ichigo finally stuttered after a long moment.

Like pulling teeth, Shunsui thought. Not that he could blame Ichigo for feeling too awkward to talk. Shunsui was an old hand at handling awkward situations, and even he still found it difficult to feign any kind of ease.

“Did I hurt you last night?” he asked, mentally winching before he’d even gotten an answer.

For a moment Ichigo looked incredulous. To Shunsui's great relief, some of Ichigo's usual boldness shone through long enough for Ichigo to raise an eyebrow in his direction. “You _bit_ me. A _lot._  Bruises aren’t enough?”

Shunsui huffed, a small smile appearing unbidden. His reiatsu glowed green as he gently laid a hand on Ichigo's battered neck. “Besides the obvious,” he amended.

Ichigo's eyes widened a little and he twitched beneath Shunsui's touch, but then he relaxed with a soft sigh. “Just a little sore,” he mumbled. “You fixed most of it.”

“I’m glad.” Having finished healing the young man’s neck and shoulders, Shunsui couldn’t resist touching a little. Ichigo's skin was soft beneath his fingers, his muscles only slightly tense. His thumb stroked Ichigo's jugular, brushing over the pulsing artery next to it.

He stilled when Ichigo's breath hitched at that touch, muscles twitching in a way that was not quite what he’d expected. He was sure Ichigo didn’t realize he had just bared his throat further.

Gently so he wouldn’t startle Ichigo, Shunsui placed his hand over Ichigo's throat, lightly wrapping his fingers around that deceptively slender neck.

Immediately Ichigo's breath sped up and deepened, shuddering just a little as Shunsui's large hand was wrapped like a living collar around him.

Shunsui's eyes left the pleasant sight to gauge Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo was staring at the Shunsui's arm, eyes wide but filled with something that definitely wasn’t fear.

Nervousness. And _arousal._

Hm. That was interesting. Shunsui was starting to get some suspicions about how exactly Ichigo had ended up in his bed.

To test his theory, he ran his other hand over Ichigo's side. A firm, languid stroke, confident as if he had every right to touch Ichigo as he wished. He stopped at Ichigo's hip, feeling the hard curve of his hipbone beneath his palm and the beginning of the soft swell of Ichigo's backside.

Ichigo's breath hitched, but that was all. Not a single word of protest. There was uncertainty in his eyes and his nervousness increased, but far more important than that was that Shunsui was close enough to feel the first stirring of Ichigo's excitement.

Well, well, well. Who would have thought that bold, brash Ichigo would enjoy something like this?

He watched Ichigo’s face as he dipped his hand lower, fingers brushing the viscous wetness that coated Ichigo's behind. Some of the moisture had been absorbed by Ichigo's inner walls during the night, so the seed that was dripping out of him was thick as molasses. Gathering up a glob, he pressed lightly between Ichigo's cheeks, feeding it back to his loose hole. Now his ass was no longer occupied his muscles were recovering with admirable speed, but it would take a little longer before they had closed the gap Shunsui's girth had created.  

Ichigo gasped and whined, squirming in his grip, but that was only a reaction to being touched so intimately. He wasn’t fighting Shunsui, not even when he pushed two of his fingers inside Ichigo's velvet heat. Just moaned brokenly as he clamped down on the intruding digits. That sound alone was enough to make Shunsui hard, not to mention Ichigo’s expression of conflicted bliss.

“K-Kyouraku?” Ichigo stuttered. To Shunsui’s surprise he gripped the wrist of the hand that still held his throat instead of the arm that was playing with his hole.

“Do you like this, Ichigo?” Shunsui asked, eyes intense as he captured Ichigo's wide ones. He tightened his grip on Ichigo's neck just slightly, thumb pressing on Ichigo's pulse. Ichigo's eyes slid half-shut as he moaned, mouth falling open.

Shunsui narrowed his eyes a little, giving another light squeeze. Not nearly enough to choke, but more than enough to emphasize his hold to Ichigo's evidently muddled senses. “Answer me, Ichigo.”

“Ye-yes,” Ichigo gasped.

“What do you like about it? My fingers inside you? My hand around your throat?” He leaned closer. “That I didn’t ask before doing what I wanted?”

The blush that had been fading to the rosy shade of arousal returned full force. Ichigo mumbled something, mortified and embarrassed but also very obviously turned on by Shunsui's questions.

“What was that, Ichigo?”

“Ah- All th-three,” Ichigo moaned.

Shunsui licked his lips. His cock was still slick from their previous coupling and more than ready to go again, dripping wetness against his thigh. “Yeah? Tell me about it,” he ordered, adding another finger.

For a moment Ichigo looked too embarrassed to speak.

“Come on, Ichi,” Shunsui coaxed, leaning closer so he could catch the young man’s words. “Tell me.”

Ichigo's words came halting and slow, soft and hesitant as if he was confessing his deepest sins. “I-I liked being fucked,” he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. “I like that I’m still- still having your cum inside.” He trembled, biting his lip. Then, so quiet Shunsui almost didn’t catch it, “I like it when you force me.”

It was said with so much humiliation that Shunsui was sure Ichigo had never told anyone else about what he liked. That made the quiet confessions all the more intimate.

Shunsui growled, his desire too strong to hold back any longer. With a suddenness he knew startled Ichigo, Shunsui rolled them over, forcing a knee between Ichigo’s legs and trapping the young man’s wrists above his head with the hand that had been around his throat.

The hitch in Ichigo’s breath and the dilation of his pupils was unmistakable. Kid really got turned on by being dominated. He wasn’t even resisting a little bit.

“What would happen,” Shunsui asked slowly, emphatically, “if I decided I wanted to take you again, right here and now? If I desired you in my bed again in the future, to take you hard and deep whenever I felt like it? Fill you with my seed and plug you up, so you have to walk in public with me inside you?”

Ichigo's cheeks reddened and his breath sped up.

“Would you struggle?” Shunsui continued contemplatively, pushing Ichigo's legs further apart. “Would you protest?”

He leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over Ichigo's ear. “Would you submit and allow me to do as I pleased?”

Ichigo shivered, eyes wide like saucers and breath puffing out in quick pants. Shunsui could feel the hard press of the young man’s arousal against him.

Ever so gently, Shunsui took the shell of the boy’s ear between his teeth and bit down. At the same time he withdrew his fingers from Ichigo's ass. With fingers wet with his own seed, he grabbed a nipple and gave it a firm squeeze.

The shuddering moan Ichigo released at that was temptation personified.

Witnessing that reaction… well, Shunsui certainly was no saint. How was he supposed to resist?

“From now on,” he told Ichigo as he turned the boy on his stomach, cupping Ichigo’s belly to raise the young man’s hips into the air. “You will come to me when I call you and let me have my way with you. And believe me, I will call you. Often. And maybe visit you too in between.” He grinned, wide and lustful, and enjoyed the shiver that went through his new lover. “I am a hot-blooded man, Ichigo, and a hedonist besides. I’ve had my eye on you ever since you rescued little Rukia. I knew you’d be delicious. Now I know you like it I’m going to use you _very_ well.”

Ichigo bit his lip. “My studies…”

“You are allowed to refuse if my requests interfere with your education or other significant duties. But if I find out that you abuse that leniency, I will have the right to punish you as I see fit.”

Ichigo swallowed thickly, and oh, that made Shunsui want to do all kinds of dirty things to that lovely mouth. Shunsui wondered if Ichigo would enjoy having someone come all over his tongue. He would have to find out someday soon.

But first things first… Shunsui looked down and licked his lips at the sight of Ichigo's exposed ass. Entrance gaping open after having spent more than half a day accommodating Shunsui's cock, still shiny slick and filled to the brim with white cream that slowly welled up from deep within Ichigo's well-fucked passage. Flaking dried semen covered Ichigo's cheeks and thighs, testament to how much had already escaped his warm body.

He placed the head of his cock against Ichigo's opening, teasingly nudging his fluttering, red rim. It twitched as if begging to be filled again, encircling his head like the lips of a lover.

“Last chance to refuse, Ichigo,” he warned. “If you allow me to take you now I won’t let you go.”

Ichigo squirmed in his grip. Shunsui forced himself to wait for his answer.

“C-can we discuss this later?” Ichigo asked, trying to press back against Shunsui's hardness. “This isn’t really fair…”

Shunsui grinned, thrusting forward. He moaned in tandem with Ichigo's breathy cry as Ichigo's passage closed around him, swallowing him down to the root and squeezing tightly. “If that’s what you want,” he said, setting an easy pace. “But you’ll owe me another night for the delay.”

Not that he thought he would really need another night to convince Ichigo. From the way Ichigo was responding to him, he was fairly confident that he would not need to have Ichigo half-delirious with pleasure to get him to agree to give a casual or not-so-casual relationship a go. And the day was young enough for him to have plenty of time to show Ichigo the benefits of accepting his proposal. He would not allow Ichigo to leave until dusk was upon them and Ichigo was so thoroughly fucked Shunsui would have to carry him home. After experiencing the pleasure Shunsui had to offer Ichigo would have a very hard time finding satisfaction on his own again. Shunsui would make sure of that. And who else would he go to than the one who knew his secret preferences already?

But, well, precautions. It was not every day that he discovered that someone as sinfully delicious as Ichigo matched his tastes. He’d be damned if he left Ichigo to be snatched up by someone else.

 


End file.
